


Wish I Was Part Of It

by Dr3amS1mp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amS1mp/pseuds/Dr3amS1mp
Summary: All he wanted was a familyAll he wanted was for them to be happyBut for someone else's happiness, you might need to give yours away
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Wish I Was Part Of It

Dream was seated, leaning against the obsidian wall of his cell. A small smile crept on his face, and he let out a small chuckle.

“Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny? Exciting? Is this amusing to you?” Dream heard, he looked up seeing a tear-faced Sapnap, behind the bars that separated him from freedom. The masked prisoner said nothing, his smiley mask not letting any emotion visible. Sapnap sighed, tear streaks drying on his cheeks.

“You’re a monster you know...Don’t you care? Tell me! Tell me you don’t care! Say something!” Sapnap screamed, fist banging on the cell bars, a loud bang echoing.

Still Dream stayed quiet, umoving. The smile he had slowly turned into a smirk as Sapnap kept banging against the bars. The prisoner heard small sniffles escape his old friend, although he was unsure if they were even friends anymore. Then silence fell, all was quiet. Sapnap hated the quietness, it made him uneasy, he hated how Dream didn’t talk. It was deafening. Had he really changed that much? Dream, on the other hand, didn’t mind. He had gotten used to no sounds, it made him feel at peace.

“I guess there’s no point for me to stay here…” Sapnap’s saddened voice rang in Dream’s ear, he desperately wanted to stand up and beg his best friend not to leave him. But he knew better, he was the villain in this story. A misunderstood villain…

All he had wanted was a big family, the whole Dream Smp being one big family. He had tried, he really did. But all went down hill the second Wilbur, Tommy and their other companions had decided they wanted independence. The first war erupted, the first war that would lead to many more. After so much effort, Dream found a solution. It was a risky one, but it was worth a try. He came to the conclusion that for the Smp to be a family.

They needed to be united…

They needed something to unite them…

A common threat…

But everybody that Dream seemed valid for this, only disappointed him. Schlatt was dead, Wilbur was dead and Techno in retirement. To him...there was only one person left.

Dream always had to do everything himself…

He threw everything away, his things, his friends, his past life...His attachments. He manipulated, he exiled, he destroyed, killed, hurted and pained many. But in the end it was always Dream who was the most pained.

Everybody hated him, his friends, his family, the people in his Smp…

To them he was a monster, a villain, a heartless creature...a threat.

But in the end...it worked. They had all united...united to remove the threat.

To remove Dream…

So now as he rested against the obsidian wall, a darkness surrounding his vision, his last peace of hope broken, Dream sighed. He closed his eyes, a single thought running in his mind.

He did it...Finally...One big family…

“Wish I was part of it…” Dream’s voice echoed, barely a whisper.

As he laid...forgotten, hated, despised and broken.

A common threat, made to unite and to be killed in the end.


End file.
